


咬痕

by della121



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Juventus Turin, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/della121/pseuds/della121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>都灵德比。GIGI不适的肩膀……到底发生了什么？</p>
            </blockquote>





	咬痕

Andrea换了球衣，瞟了一眼大家。  
Claudio正站在那貌似严厉的跟大家说着什么。   
脑子里高速运转着，走向另一个角落。  
刚刚让杂乱的思绪稳下来，忽然觉得有一个身影挡住了自己。不用抬头。太熟悉的气息。他甚至可以嗅出那人现在的愤怒。  
两个人沉默了一会儿，Andrea抬头看向Gigi。Gigi低着头看他，逆光的剪影好看的惊人。Andrea又低下头，低头前有意无意的扫了他肩膀一眼。  
“为什么这样？”  
Andrea表情未变，依然是看似困倦的双眼，缓缓对上那双眸子，“你说呢？那种时候谁能控制得住自己？你不也挺爽的么。”  
“Andrea，”强忍着怒气的声音，“你不是那种没有分寸的人。你不想让我上场。”  
“对。”依然没有一丝波澜。  
“为什么！？都灵德比，为什么我不该上？”  
“怎么，没有你赢不了么？”  
“我是第一门将！”  
“所以你必须永远站着那个位置？”  
“Andrea！”  
“难道球队少不了你么，队长大人？”  
“Andrea！你知不知道我宁愿降薪也要留在这里到底是为了谁？”  
Gigi双手紧握。Andrea喉结滚动，似乎要说什么，却被打断。  
“额，哎呀。”不和谐的声音。  
两人同时向那边看去。一个一脸傻笑的家伙出现在旁边，“是不是来的不是时候？”  
Andrea没有再看Gigi，转身走向不远处的。  
Gigi看着那背影，咽了口吐沫，自嘲的笑了一声，准备回到他替补的位置上去。却撞上了一直没有动地方的Marchisio。  
毫无提防的肩膀狠狠一撞，Gigi后退一步，带着疑惑低吼：“Claudio？”  
Claudio早已收起刚才的傻笑。表情严肃。直视着Gigi背后的空气，“他不想让你上。”  
Gigi冷笑，“我知道，他不想。”  
“你这赛季首发多少次了？或者说，咱们比过多少次了。你是铁人么。”  
“我不在乎……”  
“可他妈有人在乎！”  
远处呼唤的声音，Claudio依然没有抬头看Gigi，硬生生抛下一句话，转身离去。  
下半场。Gigi一遍遍跟Allegri强调着自己没有事没有事可以上可以上。Allegri皱着眉看着Gigi。Gigi已经全套球衣打扮，随时可以上场。但是……脚上。一双拖鞋。  
Gigi顺着教练的目光看到的时候愣了一下，暗骂自己也是慌了神了。抬头看一眼球场上那个努力奔跑着的身影。我只是想和你一起面对。  
Gigi从更衣室冲出来的时候，正在热身的Alvaro看了一眼他脚上依旧穿的着拖鞋，一脸“我早就料到”。自己的柜子里没有鞋。备用的也不见了。没有，哪都没有。  
Gigi苦笑，重新回到那个他并不熟悉的位置上，望向球场。你想做的事情，没有做不成的。  
88分钟。Gigi看着那个依然奔跑的身影，无语。  
Fernando裹着大衣在身边冲场上叫着。他们心中都明白，没希望了。  
德比不仅被灌了一个球，还被闷平。罗马的崽子们又有的说了。  
92分钟。Gigi继续呆呆的看着那个背影。似乎很久很久没有这么坐在一边看他踢球了。在一起似乎时间不短了吧，为何总觉得看不透他？或许这次，我们该聊聊了。  
“嘶……”Fernando的嘶吼炸开在耳边，Gigi还呆愣愣的看着那个已经奔去狂欢的身影。“绝杀！PIRLO！绝杀！Andrea PIRLO!！”响亮的声音充斥着整个体育场。  
Allegr好像看了自己一眼，转身走进通道。Claudio蹦来蹦去，把衣服套在头上，笑的像个傻瓜。Gigi依然坐着。一直到他觉得眼角的泪水被寒风吹得生疼。  
终场哨起。身边的人都高喊着冲向Andrea，Gigi站起来，故意顿了一下，果然看到那个大胡子在众人的怀抱胳膊缝中向自己这边望。  
再也忍不住冲出去，内心回荡着一百遍“我家Andrea我家的我家的！”  
直到看到那人的笑脸，狠狠地搂进怀里埋头扎在他脖颈间。皮尔洛几乎撑不住这个冲来的将近两米的巨大物体，只得任由抱着，听Gigi笑骂着“混蛋，Andrea，你是个混蛋，是个混蛋。”  
放弃挣扎开几乎令人窒息的怀抱，Andrea深深地呼吸了一口熟悉的气息，用只有自己才能听到的声音，“球队可以没有你。但我不行。”  
Gigi听到了。他当然听到了。  
他把怀中人推开一点，凝视着那张被汗水和雨水浸透的脸。  
Andrea抓着他的胳膊，有点担心，“还疼么？”  
“不疼，没事儿。”  
“那……今天把另一边也咬了吧。”  
队长揽上大师的脖子，心情舒畅，“好，哪都行。但不准咬到下次还上不了场。”

alvaro吸了吸鼻子，内心默默翻滚着“好像听到了什么不得了的东西”，装作什么都不知道，默默走开。  
Claudio瞥了一眼这边的两人，在队友嫌弃的目光中开始了新一轮的犯傻。

都灵雨后的天气真好。  
真是个美丽的日子

 

————END————


End file.
